Max Shouldn't Wear Brown
by Isabella Bordalini
Summary: I slipped and fell into a huge, wet puddle of mud. Even Fang's mouth twitched upward in a sort of half-grin. "Brown just isn't your color, Max." FAXish. 2-shot?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here starts my _second _fanfiction story! Planning on a two-three shot, depends on what happens when I finish chapter two. I hope you like it. Please, please, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or the characters, James Patterson does. And I'm pretty sure the United States owns Oregon:-P  
And before I forget...that's to my buddy turquoise.seas for help with developing my plot. I don't know what I would do without you!!**

Max POV

_Flying._ As often as I experience it, the feeling of floating through the clear blue sky is still just as delightfully exhilarating as always. Unfortunately, the sky wasn't so blue today.

The flock and I were coasting over Oregon, above the clouds. As we flew further toward the center of the state, the clouds grew darker and more prevalent.

Not wanting to get stuck in a storm, I instructed the gang to find a safe place to land. We surged downward, hovering above the dense forest canopy.

Suddenly, I heard a crack of thunder in the distance, and in an instant, I felt a sheet of rain pelting my back and white, tan, and black wings. A sudden downpour drenched us all. Using my raptor-like vision, I spotted an opening in the treetops for the flock to drop down into.

"Over there, guys!" I shouted over the wind, directing them toward our potential resting place. I blinked water out of my eyes as I watched Fang lead the group down, followed by Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy, who was carrying Total. I followed up the rear.

I deftly directed myself into the hole, touching my feet to the soggy ground. Running to a stop, I slipped and fell into a huge, wet, puddle of mud.

The flock attempted to stifle giggles behind me, as I stood up covered head to toe in brown muck. Even Fang's mouth twitched upward in a sort of half-grin. I gave him one of my classic malicious glares and he shrugged. "Brown just isn't your color, Max."

My cheeks flamed red. Oh, he was getting it now! "Oh yeah?" I inquired, reaching down and whipping a handful of solid mud at his face. I hit my mark before flawlessly. Fang didn't even have time to react.

His jaw dropped in astonishment, and I was tempted to throw another clump into the gaping hole. As I bent down to do just that, a force hit me head-on, knocking me backward into the sludge once again.

My entire back, including my wings, obtained a dense covering of thick brown. Fang was perched on top of me, triumphant. I grabbed his forearm and yanked him down beside me, turning our skirmish into a complete battle.

I stood up, only to feel Fang's strong arm wrap around my waist, heaving me down again. I stayed there, lying in the mud, my head resting on Fang's muscular chest. I couldn't contain my laughter; especially feeling his body, rising and falling as he snickered.

We all continued rolling around in the dirt until the rain had almost stopped. Our giggles echoed through the woods, slowly receding with the drizzle.

Smiling, I stood. "Well, guys, I was counting on the rain to clean us off, but," I said, holding my arm out to demonstrate, "that's probably not going to happen. So, let's find a lake to wash off in."

The rest of the flock agreed, and then prepared to follow me into the sky. As I backed up, unfurling my wings for take off, Fang walked past me. "Don't slip."

The comment, of course, jinxed me, and I stumbled as I ran forward. Still, I had managed a relatively smooth, clean incline.

Once the entire flock had fumbled into the air, we began the search for our next destination. Fang glided silently up beside me, the subtle smirk on his face acknowledging my embarrassing departure.

_Just wait, Fang, _I thought. _Just wait.  
_

**I hope you enjoyed! You have obviously done the reading part, so reviews are GREATLY appriciated! They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part dos! Read, review, and enjoy! (Not necessarily in that order:-D)**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride and the characters are James Pattersons. I just tend to borrow them every once in a while!**

Max POV

_Flying, again_. I streaked through the moist air ahead of the flock. _Lake, pond, river, anything! _I thought, eyes searching for such a refuge. I glanced back at my family; mud caked on every single one. As they flew, brown clumps fell off of them, a shower on the trees below.

_There!_ I swooped down, motioning for everyone else to stay aloft. Examining the area, I found a medium sized lake with an old wooden dock. It was well hidden by the nearby foliage. A thin layer of dark green scum surrounded the edges, confirming a rare usage of the secluded water.

Confirming the area as a decent place to clean off and rest, I shot up out of the trees and motioned the flock to follow me back down.

"Um, Max?" Angel said at first sight of the pond. "There is green stuff around it."

"I know, sweetie. It's just on the edges, and it's better then a populated area."

Gazzy just needed to hear that. He flew above the center of the lake and pulled his wings in, plummeting toward the water in cannonball formation. Nudge ran off the edge of the dock, diving like an Olympic swimmer. The little bit of sludge was cleared away from the impact of her body hitting the surface. Because it was gone, Angel sprinted into the water, dragging Iggy along with her.

I sauntered to the lake edge, Fang following me. I sat on the end of the dock, my feet hanging in the water. Fang didn't sit beside me, and I looked up to see him pulling off his mud-covered black sweatshirt. My eyes subtly widened at the view of his muscular chest and stomach. His six-pack was defined, along with the muscles in his arms.

He lowered himself to a seated position beside me, but then I plopped into the lake. I momentarily disappeared under the water, but quickly resurfaced, keeping my mouth submerged.

He looked at me, slightly confused, and I popped up, spitting a stream of water into Fang's face. He was temporarily shocked, and I took that as an advantage to grab his leg and haul him into the water.

"Hey!" he yelled before his head was covered. I smirked as he raised, face angry. He sputtered some water out of his mouth and did a 360-degree turn out of habit.

Fang stopped suddenly and tapped my shoulder. "Max, Erasers," he stammered, pointing. I followed his finger, prepared to shout 'Up and Away' to my flock, when he grasped my shoulder harder and dunked me. I struggled out of his hold and came up gasping for air. "Fang, you jerk!"

He smiled at me, trying hard not to laugh. Mentally, I called out to Angel.

_Yes, Max?_ she thought back to me.

_Can you swim over to Fang and pull him under by the ankles? _I asked her, grinning to myself.

_Sure thing!_ Immediately I saw her drop below the water. Fang and I took off in opposite directions, but halfway over to Nudge, I stopped and spun to watch what was about to unfold.

Fang's head dropped below the surface and his body went rigid, on high alert. Angel seemingly let go as he resurfaced, ready to fight. Like lightening, Angel was at my side and we exchanged a high-five, snickering. Fang's eyes narrowed and he darted over. "This is war!" he exclaimed, only half joking.

"Well, then the score holds three to two!" I smiled, splashing him playfully. He splashed me back, revealing the softer side of Fang. His smile was surprisingly bright, making me melt inside. I turned away from the water flying into my eyes and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

He lofted me into the air and I crashed back into the water. Again, Fang grabbed me, and I managed to say, "Stop! Stop! You win!" through my giggles. Not listening, he threw my again, but was unsuccessful. I had latched onto his arm and traveled nowhere.

So, instead of launching my like before, he pulled me close and dove below the surface. I tried to push away but he held me too tightly.

In the darkness of the water, I didn't see Fang's mouth approach mine. But when I felt him constrict his embrace and gently touch his lips against my own, I quit trying to resist. I kept my eyes shut and kissed him back until my lungs had been deprived of oxygen for too long.

I lightly pounded on Fang's remarkable chest, and he knew why. He let me go and I swam upward. Breathing deeply, I sucked in as much air as I could. When I had finally regulated my respiratory system, I returned to Fang's side.

I could feel my heart pounding in my throat as Fang laced his fingers through mine under the water. I grinned, and he smiled back. The rest of the flock stared at us and I asked innocently, "Everyone clean?"

**Okay, so I'm not sure I love the ending. And I think the kiss is a little rushed. But I wasn't exactly sure where to go with it. Otherwise, I'm pretty happy with it. I'm sticking with the 2-shot, unless anyone has an idea how to make it longer?  
Reviews are GREATLY appriciated!!  
I love you all!**

**Heeheheh**


End file.
